


Matinee

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Sometimes, when you love your dramatic, aspiring screenwriter of a brother, you'll let him drag you along to the afternoon showing of some terrible movie at a sketchy theatre. Sometimes, the reason he's dragging you there isn't to make you suffer. For once.





	Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 2/31 - Inspired by an idea shared on Discord for fluffy human AU Thorki.

Loki has always been a fan of theatre, and Thor knows that. He’d known it since they were children, and Loki would press him into service playing whatever parts were needed in the little plays Loki would put on for their parents. Usually, Thor was the sidekick. Infrequently, he was the villain, or, at least he was the one who made things _somewhat_ difficult for Loki’s hero. A surprising number of times, he was the love interest.

Frigga had told Thor, the last time they’d stayed up late during some holiday, that she’d always thought it was sweet. How touching it was that Thor had always played along, always been the perfect gentleman to Loki’s character. They were young, and, really, it had been harmless. All siblings behaved like that, played roles in whatever make-believe story they were caught up in, regardless of what it was. Odin hadn’t been overly fond of it, though. He’d always shaken his head and left the yard, or living room, when those things would come up.

Maybe that was what had made them so squeamish about physical affection, growing up. That, and the fact that they were _boys_ , and it didn’t matter that _technically_ Loki was adopted, they were _brothers,_ and aside from a manly hug, here and there, brothers weren’t affectionate. They didn’t hold each other. They didn’t touch.

That was a piece of knowledge, a mode of behaviour, that they’d both hung on to as they got older. Thor knew that _he_ had been trying to hold on to it for months, since the two of them had moved in together after finishing school, trying resolutely to ignore the fact that he was, against everything he knew was _proper_ , attracted to his dramatic, aspiring screenwriter of a brother.

It hadn’t been _easy_. There were definitely times when Thor almost gave into his own madness, and trusted that Loki really _was_ checking him out when he interrupted his morning workout routine, or that the way Loki was cuddling up to him on the couch while they watched a cheesy horror flick was an indication that Loki felt the same way he did. But Thor was the only one, here, who was messed up enough to look at the person who had been by his side from childhood and think ‘ _I really wish I could kiss him the way he deserves to be kissed_.’

Still, it was because of that soft spot for Loki that Thor was where he was, now. Standing outside the independent movie theatre on a sunny summer afternoon, looking up the reviews for the movie they were seeing while Loki bought their tickets. Looking up the reviews was better than getting caught checking out the way Loki’s new jeans hugged his thighs and ass by the bored teenager manning the ticket booth. However...

“Uh, Loki?”

Passing him his ticket, Loki hummed, pushing his sunglasses up into his dark hair before leading the way to the theatre doors. Thor took that hum as an invitation to continue, and followed after Loki, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

“Did you know this movie has gotten... _terrible_ reviews? I mean, god-awful. Scathing.”

Loki shrugged, turning down a badly-lit hallway. Thor frowned; it seemed almost fitting that a bad movie be playing in this theatre. If they hadn’t literally just been sold tickets, he would have assumed it was shut down. There wasn’t even a concession stand, just a trio of dusty looking vending machines. “Reviews don’t mean much. Come on, maybe you’ll come out of this having had a good time.” He looked over his shoulder, pulling open the black-painted door of one of the cinemas. “You told me you didn’t have anything better to do this afternoon. Was that a lie?”

Thor could have sworn there was a smirk on Loki’s face, he just couldn’t entirely see it because of the bad lighting. “If I _don’t_ have a good time, here, you’re going to owe me.”

And it seemed, fifteen minutes into the movie, which was being shown to them in an entirely empty theatre aside from their two seats, that was exactly what was going to happen. The movie had Thor’s attention, only because it was already so outlandishly bad, he almost couldn’t look away, disbelieving that it could get any worse, or continue on at this pace. It was the fact that his attention was so focused on _that_ , when Loki’s hand found his, soft fingertips pressing into his palm and sliding outwards, along his fingers, that he jumped.

“Loki, what...?” Thor trailed off, his attention entirely taken from the movie, given only to Loki. The scene unfolding in front of them was lighting Loki up, making it possible for Thor to make out the slightest hint of nervousness in his eyes. Loki’s fingers slipped between his own, entwining before he brought both of their hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Thor’s.

This couldn’t possibly be real... Could it? “Loki... what?”

Loki laughed, soft and quiet despite the fact that they were alone. “If I’ve read you entirely wrong, this could blow up in my face a lot more than taking you to a bad movie would.” His thumb brushed over Thor’s, slow. “But... I see how you look at me. The way you double take when I think I’ve gotten away with checking you out...”

Thor was sure his breath had stopped. He was caught, of that there was no debate, but Loki was saying things Thor couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams.

“And you aren’t kicking me out?”

Another laugh, and Loki shook his head, kissing Thor’s hand again.

“No, love. That would be a bit counterproductive. For now...” He squeezed Thor’s hand in his. “There’s no one else here to judge this. Let’s have this. Think. Talk. I literally don’t care what’s going on up there.” He gestured at the screen, and Thor was almost chagrined to find he’d forgotten they had been here for a movie. Clearly, the movie had never been Loki’s intention. “But this is neutral ground. And maybe, when this is over, we can get take-out, and--”

Whatever the rest of Loki’s plan was to discuss this, Thor didn’t know. He didn’t really need to know. Not know. Not when it was so much easier to reach out, hand at the side of Loki’s neck, and kiss him. Nothing demanding, nothing too much, just a kiss. Something that had his heart skipping a beat when Loki pressed into it just as eagerly.

“I am having a much better time than I thought I was going to.” Thor said, after they broke apart, slow. There was something intoxicating about the way Loki pressed his lips together afterwards, gentle, like he was sealing the kiss there, and Thor wanted to experience that again and again. “But I think, for springing this on me, you’re still going to owe me one.”

And the thing Loki would owe him, Thor decided, would be, once they were home, allowing Thor to kiss him. The way he deserved to be kissed.


End file.
